


Easy Fixes

by hella_fandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Major Character Death bc they’re all literally dead lol, it’s late I’m running on sleep deprivation, this is a “darth vader deathknight au” that someone suggested, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_fandoms/pseuds/hella_fandoms
Summary: Who knew that fixing a man with catastrophic injuries was as simple as killing him and then bringing him back to life?
Kudos: 8





	Easy Fixes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in the Purple Parlor made a comment and here we are. If y’all ask nice I might write more.

He had no actual clue where he was. He was tired, annoyed, and someone was shouting at him.

“Hey, you alive? Er... undead? Are you still functioning? I don’t know, Thassarian, what the hell am I supposed to say? If you want to be a smartass, you give it a shot.”

Heavy bootsteps echoed in his audio receptors and a large armored man appeared in his field of vision.

“Hey, big man. You still with us?”

For some reason, he couldn’t speak, so he lifted an arm, weakly.

“Right then. Let’s get you to the healers.”

If he could speak, he could say that their healers could do nothing for him. Instead, he slipped into unconciousness once more.

When he awoke, he found that he was cold. Freezing cold. A skeleton floated over him.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good,” it spoke... rattled? to him.

He tried to speak, but coughed.

“Careful, your lungs are still getting used to this not breathing thing.”

The large man from earlier was standing by the door. His armor was dull but sturdy, and he had two large swords strapped across his back. Tattoos crossed each eye and his silver hair was shaggy.

“What?” he finally rasped.

“Yeah, you were a mess,” the man next to the large one said. Long ears, a demeanour that reminded him far too much of his former apprentice, and similar dull armor, “You must have been in a lot of pain with all that shit stuck into you. We fixed that.”

“Koltira, that is not how you do this?”

“Oh, fine. Yeah, so... we’re all undead here. Except the healer he’s just a floating skeleton held together by untold necromantic magic.”

“So,” he rasped, “To fix me... you killed me?”

“Yeah. We replaced some limbs and your eyes, you don’t need organs anymore so they’re fine. You look a bit burnt, but whatever. There is a literal skeleton in the room you’re a treat in comparison.”

“Thank you so very much,” the skeleton huffed, offended.

“He has a point,” the large one shrugged.

“Not you too, Thassarian.”

“Anyway,” Koltira went on, “Why don’t you try it out? Standing, I mean.”

He did, and found himself able to do so... without any pain. It didn’t hurt to breathe, to exist anymore. If he could have, he would have cried.

“It doesn’t hurt...”

“Like I said, you won’t really feel pain anymore. If you ever want to fix the burns, they can just put some new skin on. You can be a new man.”

“I...”

“Koltira! Thassarian!”

“In here, Darion! Come meet our newest knight!”

A man in a full suit of armor stalked in, cold blue eyes glaring around before settling on him.

“You’ve seen better days. You got a name, fresh meat?”

“... Vader. Just Vader.”

“Well, Vader. You’ll need armor and a sword to fight. We’ll see to that. You’ll also need to pick a specialization and do not say blood.”

“What?”

“Say unholy. You would do great in unholy, I can tell,” Koltira said.

“Uh, unholy, then?”

“Wonderful. I’m Darion Mograine. Keep up.”

With that, the man was off, Vader following along feeling rather confused as to what the hell he’d just gotten himself into.


End file.
